


Ineffable Valentines - Day 12: Serenade

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: A set of words, lyrics, came to mind, and came out of Crowley's mouth tunefully without a second thought. "Ooh, love,"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 12: Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> [day 12!](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have) prompt: serenade <3

It was a lazy kind of Sunday morning. After a late, active night like the previous one, of course it would be. 

The sun breached between the curtains, through a crack where they weren't fully closed, at just the right angle for the sunbeams to get caught in the eye of a sleeping demon. He was cuddled up to his angelic partner, who had decided not to sleep that night (as he didn't need it, not having that human limitation), and chosen instead to read the night away. 

Opening his serpentine eyes, forced awake by the light cast on them, Crowley couldn't tell if the book the angel was reading was the same one as he'd been reading before he'd fallen asleep, or if, more likely, it was one of multiple that he'd finished throughout the night. Had he been able to see the bedside table over the top of Aziraphale, if he were not so deeply buried into his side, he would've seen the latter was the case, as a pile of already-read books had formed over the course of the night.

Aziraphale was a sight to behold, bathed in the soft sunlight that diffused through the mostly-closed curtains - especially to Crowley, still groggy with sleep and looking upon the object of all of his affections. He truly looked like an angel, as though his beautiful form radiated heavenly light where he sat. To any outsider who didn't know of his true nature, it would still be obvious what he was.

Crowley felt unbelievably lucky to be in his position.

He stirred as he found his way back to consciousness. His hand wandered, starting from where it had been resting on Aziraphale's chest, feeling up and down the tartan pyjamas the angel was wearing.

"Good morning, dear." Aziraphale said softly. He gave the demon a quick smile, then went straight back to reading his book. "Sleep well?"

Crowley gave a quick, affirmative "Mmh", and nodded his head.

"Good to hear. Now, will you be getting up anytime soon, or should I keep reading?"

"Mph..." He closed his eyes again. "Wanna stay here with you a little longer..."

Aziraphale chuckled. "Reading it is, then."

Silence fell upon the room, besides the occasional sound of a page being turned. It was comfortable, calming - it felt almost like Crowley hadn't woken up, in his opinion. Except he got to live this wonderful dream of his every day of his life into the future.

He looked once more at his angel, all caught up in his thick tome, and sighed, feeling ridiculously _blessed_ with his presence.

"Hm? Are you alright, darling?" Aziraphale asked, having noticed the contented noise, but unsure of what to make of it.

A set of words, _lyrics_ , came to mind, and came out of Crowley's mouth tunefully without a second thought. " _Ooh, love_ ,"

Aziraphale's smile returned, although now the rest of his expression was a little bit confused. "Hmm?"

" _Ooh, lover boy~_ "

Aziraphale didn't answer, instead watching and listening on as his demon continued to sing softly and slowly to him, and grinned into the angel's side where his face was pressed.

" _What're you doing tonight, hey boy~_ "

He couldn't bring himself to interrupt Crowley yet, not with how lovely he looked with that happy face, and with the sweet sound of his singing voice resonating through the room. One verse of - yes, he recalled this was one of that Mr. Mercury fellow's - this song of his band's, at least.

" _Set my alarm, turn on my charm_ ," Crowley sighed again, looking up at Aziraphale with eyes so desperately loving they may as well have been heart-shaped. " _That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy~_ "

"A song, love?" Aziraphale asked at last, noticing Crowley pausing.

"Mhm." Crowley hummed. "Makes me think of you."

"It does?"

"Mhm." he repeated. "I mean... _Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely, I will pay the bill, you'll taste the wine_ ,"

"Oh, that does sound familiar!" Aziraphale chuckled gently. He recieved a wink in return.

" _Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely... Just take me back to yours, that will be fine~_ "

"Yes, that all definitely sounds familiar! Apart from the saloon part - that's rather the wrong kind of car, isn't it?"

"Well, those lads were able to get things wrong too. If, y'know, hypothetically, they were writing about us."

"Hypothetically. " Aziraphale laughed. "So, are you going to continue singing? It was so very lovely."

"For you, angel? Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how I feel abt this one lmaoooo aND I'M STILL BEHIND UGHH  
> [yell at me on tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/) or perhaps [my gomens discord](https://discord.gg/gVp38fu)!


End file.
